


The Beauty You Bear

by lovetincture



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetincture/pseuds/lovetincture
Summary: “Do my looks disappoint you, brother?”A reunion.





	The Beauty You Bear

“You're not going to say it?” Thor asked, incredulous that his sharp-tongued brother would miss this opportunity to make some jape at his expense. “Everyone else has.”

Loki flicked his eyes over Thor, imperious as ever, and it was almost like touch. Thor willed himself to stillness to avoid fidgeting under that clear-eyed gaze. It had been so long.

“No,” Loki murmured at last. “I think not.”

He wasn’t ignorant of how his form had changed, somehow both expanded and diminished. Grief was a hard taskmistress, and she took her due from body and mind alike.

After all they’d survived together—after they’d survived each other and cradled their unspoken affection against a world badly suited to it—he didn’t think this would be the thing holding him back, at the last. Shame. Fear. Nothing more than a body, changed by the ravages of time.

The room was more quiet than he could bear.

“Do my looks disappoint you, brother?”

Something flared in Loki then, a hint of something dangerous, and he closed the gap between them. Since when had he become the brave one? He wrapped sinuous arms around Thor’s neck and pressed them together from stem to stern, so that every inch was glorious new contact.

“Does it feel like I’m disappointed?” Loki purred, pushing his hardness into Thor’s hip pointedly before diving forward to capture Thor’s mouth with his own.

They kissed soundly with the weight that only men of their history could bring to bear. It tasted of death, betrayal, hopelessness, and redemption.

At last, Loki pulled away with a stinging, teasing nip to his bottom lip. The edge of something knife-sharp was gone from his mercurial face, fled as quickly as it had arrived. Now there was only fond exasperation in his voice and laughter in his eyes. It was a tone Thor hadn’t heard since they were children playing in Idunn’s orchards. “I see what I've always seen. My brother, and lover, and king.”

The words were shocking in their sincerity, and they drew a shiver from Thor. “Not the last, I'm afraid,” he said quietly.

He waited for the disappointment that would surely come.

Loki tilted his head, fey green eyes catching the light as he shrugged. “Nevertheless,” he said and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my [original writing here](https://hopezane.com) if you're interested.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/lovetincture) | [Tumblr](http://lovetincture.tumblr.com) | [Dreamwidth](http://lovetincture.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
